An Unforgettable Valentine
by Kohaku-chan
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Wufei and Heero are planning a surprise for Duo, but he gets angry at them and misunderstandings occur. What will Duo do? Note: This was one of my earlier fics that has been revised and I'm now posting it here.


Title: An Unforgettable Valentine.  
  
Author: Kohaku-chan  
  
Archive: Team Rocket and Shinigami Castle; Anime-Zing! Others please ask first.  
  
Ratings: PG 13 Pairings: 1x5x2, 3+4 Category: Yaoi, Angst, Sap?  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, angst but it has a happy ending I swear, Lime? (Never written it before so go easy on me), Heero talks more than usual, and a ticked off Duo.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Feedback: Send feedback to Kohaku_Neesan @ yahoo.com (no spaces)  
  
Note: They're on earth.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Duo was mad.  
  
The braided bishonen glared with dark purple eyes at the proud, stubborn form of his lover. "Why not?" He demanded.  
  
"I refuse to live in a house decorated in paper hearts, doilies and pink streamers!" Wufei retorted.  
  
"But it's Valentines!" Duo shouted back.  
  
"No!" Came the instantaneous response from Wufei. "I do not care one bit about all that non-sense and I refuse to be drowned in it in my own home."  
  
Duo turned to Heero imploringly. "Hee-chan, please talk to him."  
  
Heero never looked up from his laptop, "I don't really care if the house is decorated or not Duo. Valentines Day is just another over-commercialized holiday, so it makes no difference to me. You'll have to settle this between the two of you. We never decorated the house before just to invite our friends over, I don't see what the big deal is."  
  
Duo looked speechless for a moment, and then seemed to gather himself. "What did I ever do to deserve to fall in love with TWO unromantic and infuriating men?" He asked no one in particular.  
  
"Stop being irrational Duo." Wufei told him.  
  
"Irrational! I'll show you irrational. You're BOTH sleeping on the couch tonight! How's that for irrational?" Duo shouted at his lovers.  
  
That got Heero's attention, his head snapped up to look at Duo incredulously. "Nani? You're not serious! What did I do?"  
  
Wufei looked at Duo disbelievingly then grinned and wrapped his arms around Duo and kissed him, holding a stiff and resistant Duo against him until his braided lover relaxed against him and returned the kiss, lips moving gently against lips, tongues dancing softly.  
  
Then Wufei deepened the kiss, grabbing Duo's hips and pulling him tight against his groin, Duo moaned, twining his arms around Wufei's neck; Heero watched from his seat at the table, eyes glittering in appreciation of the two beautiful boys twined together before him.  
  
Heero closed his laptop and stood up, catching Wufei's eye he advanced on the pair, stepping behind Duo and sandwiching the violet eyed boy between him and Wufei, nestling his arousal against Duo's ass. Keeping his eyes on Wufei's onyx ones he pushed Duo's braid aside and leaned down to kiss Duo's neck, sucking on the pale skin he found then biting it lightly and soothing the marks with his tongue.  
  
Duo groaned at the combined feel of Wufei grinding his arousal into him and Heero sampling his neck and dropped his head to Wufei's shoulder, turning his face to Wufei's throat and giving him similar treatment causing the Chinese boy to gasp and thrust his hips against Duo. Heero leaned over Duo's shoulder and kissed Wufei roughly, tongues dueling, thrusting against each other while his hands found their way between Duo and Wufei and unbuttoned Duo's black shirt, pulling it free from his pants. Heero skimmed one hand up Duo's chest to toy with a nipple and slipped the other hand down the front of Duo's pants in-between Duo and Wufei, the 2 bishonens moaned.  
  
Wufei drew back from the kiss to get some much-needed air and Duo dropped his arms down to Wufei's waist, his black shirt sliding off his shoulders and bunching on his arms. Wufei dragged up a smirk and looked at Heero. "Of course he isn't serious."  
  
"Hnn.. Always works." Heero commented and kissed Duo's bared shoulder.  
  
Duo's head snapped up and he shoved Wufei and Heero away from him and shrugged his shirt back up on his shoulders. "Don't even THINK about trying to get into the bedroom tonight or tomorrow night either!" Duo shouted as loud as he could at Wufei and Heero.  
  
"But...but...!" Wufei stuttered.  
  
"Now wait just a second Duo, it's our bedroom too, you can't kick us out of there, besides our clothes are in there, we'd have to go in sooner or later."  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" With that he turned and ran out of the room, pounding up the stairs to their bedroom, his braid snapping at the air angrily. Heero and Wufei following behind him at a slower pace.  
  
Duo slammed into their room and headed straight for the closet, tossing open the folding doors. Yanking an armful of Heero's clothes from their hangers, in other words, tank tops, spandex and jeans; Duo threw them out the door where they smacked Heero in the chest as he neared the doorway. Going back to the closet, Duo did the same to Wufei's clothes and threw the silk and linen clothing out the door, hitting Wufei, who was standing off to the side behind Heero, in the face, Wufei's arms coming up reflexively to prevent his clothes from falling to the floor.  
  
"There, now you have your clothes." Then he slammed the door shut in their stunned faces and locked it. Having done that he fell on the bed wiping away a tear and picked up the phone dialing Quatre's number, he didn't hear the soft 'thunk' of a small object landing on the carpet after falling off the bed, nor did he see it come to rest in the shadows under the bed, but he did feel something crinkle beneath him and discovered he was laying on a card, while he waited for Quatre to pick up, he opened the bent card and read the simple message inside:  
  
'We Love You.  
  
Yours Always,  
  
Heero and Wufei'  
  
Duo brushed away another renegade tear then almost did start crying when Quatre finally picked up the phone.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Heero and Wufei called to Duo through the locked door trying to get him to come out and talk but he shouted, "No" and eventually Heero and Wufei went back downstairs, dragging their clothes with them.  
  
Sitting down on the couch Heero looked at Wufei. "How long do you think it will take him to notice it?"  
  
Wufei shrugged. "I don't know. I just hope it doesn't take him too long." He said, sitting stiffly on the couch, glad that his pants were loose or he'd be even more uncomfortable. "We hadn't exactly planned on things happening this way. Duo being upset with us was not part of the plan."  
  
Heero frowned then dragged his gaze over Wufei. "Hnn.. banishing us *both* to the couch isn't exactly a punishment." Heero commented, slipping a hand behind Wufei's neck and drawing his face closer.  
  
"I doubt he was thinking about that while he was busy yelling at us." Wufei commented then closed the distance between them and kissed Heero, turning him slightly and pushing him down against the cushions. Heero responded by wedging a knee between Wufei's legs and bringing it up firmly against Wufei's erection making the ebony haired Asian toss his head back with a gasp. Wufei looked down at Heero, fierce eyes filled with fire, passion and love. Heero grinned at him and neatly flipped them, reversing their positions on the couch, then ducked down to partake of Wufei's mouth only to fall startled onto the floor, dragging Wufei with him when someone shouted at them from the other side of the couch.  
  
"How could you? How you could do that to Duo?" Quatre demanded, Trowa standing silently behind him. "He called me, he was so upset and look at you! Duo's upstairs almost heartbroken and you're both down here enjoying yourselves." Quatre looked at them disgusted then headed for the stairs.  
  
"Well then you apparently didn't notice that our wardrobe is now out here in the living room." Heero remarked dryly and picked himself up from the floor settling back on the couch.  
  
"He locked us out Quatre, he's quite capable of not letting us back in until he's good and ready." Wufei called after Quatre as he disappeared and then sat down beside Heero.  
  
Trowa sat down on the couch and looked at them. ".."  
  
Wufei crossed his arms and glared at Trowa.  
  
Heero glanced at a box of Valentines Day decorations then at Wufei. ".."  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow.  
  
Wufei snapped. "I hate it when you guys do that!"  
  
Trowa smiled faintly. "Sorry."  
  
Heero stared at the stairs like he was willing Duo to come down them and looked at Wufei. "He should have found it by now. I left it and the card in plain sight on the bed."  
  
Wufei frowned, "You don't think.?" He didn't finish the thought.  
  
Trowa looked at them. "Find what?"  
  
"A jewelers box." Heero replied, his attention still on the stairway.  
  
"Containing?"  
  
"Rings." This time Wufei replied. "We were going to ask him to marry us this evening, we left the rings out for him to find. We wanted to surprise him."  
  
Trowa's one visible green eye widened. "Then maybe you better go up there and try and talk to him."  
  
Heero nodded and jumped to his feet, Wufei close on his heels and they dashed up the stairs.  
  
"Duo!" Wufei called through the door. "We need to talk to you."  
  
"I don't want to talk to you right now, go away!"  
  
Heero lay his head against the door. "Duo.please?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Heero bit his lip nervously, then Wufei wrapped his hand around Heero's threading their fingers together and he managed to ask. "Duo, did you find it? Did you find what we left for you?"  
  
Duo was quiet for a moment. "Hai." Trowa came up the stairs quietly and leaned against a wall.  
  
"Please let us in Duo!" Wufei called.  
  
"No!"  
  
They heard Quatre and Duo talking but couldn't make out what they were saying and Wufei called to Duo again.  
  
"Duo, you saw it. You read the card. Please Duo.. What's your answer, please tell us your answer."  
  
"My answer. is NO! Absolutely not! I don't want to see you, go away!" Duo cried. Heero and Wufei paled and stepped back from the door as though they'd been struck. Trowa's mouth dropped open, glancing down he saw that the knuckles on their clasped hands were white and he could see the tendons in their hands and wrists in stark relief, their hands were clasped so tightly, it was a wonder he didn't hear bones crunching.  
  
"DUO!" The name was wrenched from Wufei's throat.  
  
"If that's what you want." Heero choked out, jerking back another step, he and Wufei turned and ran down the stairs, Trowa jumping back out of their way, moments later the slamming of the front door was heard and Trowa sped down the stairs, hearing Wufei's motorcycle roar to life, he pulled the door open in time to see Wufei peel out of the driveway with Heero and quickly disappear down the road.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Quatre and Duo suddenly appeared beside Trowa, the tall green-eyed teen turned on Duo with a hard look. "That was cruel Duo." "Trowa!" Quatre gasped. "Duo was the one who was hurt. They're just mad because he won't give in to them."  
  
Trowa looked at Quatre emotionlessly. "No they're heartbroken because the person they love and wanted to marry them threw their feelings back at them and told them to go away."  
  
Quatre and Duo gaped at him. "WHAT?"  
  
"What makes you think that?" Quatre asked quietly, hoping his beloved was wrong and the 2 Asian teens were just angry.  
  
"They told me." He looked at Duo. "They left the ring and the card for you to find and because they were so anxious for your answer they went upstairs to ask you and you tell them absolutely not. I wish now I hadn't suggested they try and talk to you."  
  
Duo stared at him horrified but a little confused. "What ring? I only found a card." His eyes widened and he tore back up the stairs into his bedroom, leaving a stunned and dismayed Trowa and Quatre behind. Following him upstairs they found him pulling the bed apart, yanking the pillows off the bed and shaking out the pillow cases, then doing the same to the sheets and blankets and finding nothing. He moved onto the nightstand beside the bed ripping out drawers, sending things flying searching for the rings but still finding nothing. Duo sank to the floor by the bed with an agonized howl and buried his face in his hands, shoulders heaving. "I just thought they were asking me to let them in again!" He moaned.  
  
Trowa knelt down beside Duo. "I'm sorry Duo, I made the same assumption that they did. I see now how it could have been interpreted differently. We'll find them Duo; we'll get this straightened out. Don't worry."  
  
Quatre was picking up some items Duo had scattered from the drawers and setting them on the bed so he could sit by Duo, one of them rolled under the bed and he reach under to grab it and latched onto the jewelers case instead. Feeling the velvet shell in his hand he drew it out quickly. "I found it! It fell underneath the bed!"  
  
"Oh!" Duo snatched it from Quatre and snapped opened the lid. Inside the box were 3 men's wedding rings; each one identical to the next with one minor exception, lifting one out he stared at the ring. It had 3 different metals that were braided together, gold, silver and a black strand of metal, the black one he recognized as a piece of Gundanium that had come from Deathscythe Hell, looking at the other 2 rings he saw the same gold and silver threads but one strand on each was different, one had a green strand running through it that Duo recognized as coming from the Altron ((EW version)) and the other had a blue strand that came from Wing Zero. Duo replaced the ring carefully in the box with the other 2 and closed it.  
  
"Those rings are beautiful." Quatre said softly, he had recognized as well the Gundanium strands; glancing up at Trowa he saw the same knowledge in his eye.  
  
"I have to find them." Duo said and jumped to his feet. " I have to find them. I can't lose them."  
  
"I'll drive." Trowa announced and they hurried out to Quatre's car, luckily Wufei and Heero had left a trail of rubber behind them, the 3 teens would lose the trail then spot a turn where there were the remains of motorcycle tire tracks from speeding around turns too fast. Duo prayed that when they found his beloveds they would be okay.  
  
Finally their search led them to a park, it was one of those that had a huge black fence around it that they locked when the park was closed but that obviously hadn't stopped the 2 former Gundam pilots as was evidenced by the broken gate and the motorcycle lying on it's side in the grass, something that was unusual as Wufei was usually quite careful with his bike.  
  
Duo leapt from the car before it had even completely stopped and disappeared into the park, Quatre started to follow him but Trowa held him back and shook his head.  
  
"They need to talk alone."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Duo found them in a little clearing under the rising moon and seemingly oblivious to the encroaching darkness. Heero was sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around them, his forehead resting on his knees. Wufei stood by Heero's side, his eyes focused on something Duo couldn't see, his shoulders slumped, it looked like someone had broken that proud young dragon and Duo almost cried out at the realization that it was he that had done it.  
  
He must have made a noise without realizing it because Heero's head jerked up from it's resting place and Wufei whipped around, they stared at Duo like they didn't believe he was actually there. Duo took a step toward them, and then stopped abruptly when he saw the silver tracks of tears on their faces.  
  
"I am so sorry." He whispered; the soft sound was loud in the quiet of the evening. "I didn't know. I didn't see the rings; I only found the card. The rings.had fallen off the bed. I thought." He trailed off. "Trowa told me about them. He was mad at me, Trowa was mad at me. I never thought I would see Trowa angry. But he was, he told me and I am so sorry." Realizing he was babbling he stopped a moment and pulled the velvet case from his pocket, the 2 boys tensed, daring not to say a word lest they find it was merely a dream or something their imaginations conjured up.  
  
"When I heard you leave and Trowa told me what you said, I thought I had lost you. I felt so empty thinking about it. You two are the 2 halves of my heart. I can't survive without you. Not now." He took another step closer to his lovers.  
  
"Duo.." Wufei whispered. Heero stared at him hopefully. "What's your answer?"  
  
"My answer.. Is yes." He stepped closer and reached out a hand to brush Wufei's face, wiping the tears away and found himself being held tight in Wufei's arms then Heero was on his knees and buried his face in Duo's stomach, wrapping his arms around Duo and Wufei. Slipping one arm around Wufei, the velvet box still clutched in his hand, Duo cradled his other arm around Heero's head burying his fingers in the dark brown hair.  
  
"I'm so sorry Duo. Decorate the house however you want, I won't lose you over something so trivial. Just so long as your happy." Wufei whispered into Duo's shoulder.  
  
Duo leaned back, brushing Heero's hair back from his eyes and looked at each of them. "What makes me happy is having the two of you here in my arms, by my side for the rest of my life."  
  
"Ninmu Ryoukai" Heero said.  
  
Duo smiled, "Well I can say one thing about today. It is one Valentine I will never forget."  
  
~*Owari*~ 


End file.
